Mobile devices that connect to wireless communication subscriber networks typically are identified to the network prior to being granted authorization to access network services. One method of providing the identification is through the use of a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. A typical SIM card contains a memory device and associated circuitry such that the memory device of the SIM card can be read by the mobile device. Typically, the SIM card contains a unique serial number such as an Integrated Circuit Card Identifier (ICCID), an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI), security authentication and ciphering information, temporary information related to any local network, a list of the services to which the mobile device has access, user contact information, and two passwords: a personal identification number (PIN) for ordinary use and a Personal Unblocking Code (PUK) for PIN unlocking.
During operation, a mobile device utilizes the SIM card to access the subscriber network. In doing so, the mobile device accesses the SIM card to obtain the information stored thereon required to utilize services from the subscriber network. In order to access the stored content, the mobile device typically has the SIM card inserted into a physical holder located within the mobile device. Accordingly, the mobile device is typically designed with an external slot or SIM card holder capable of receiving the SIM card. Further, the mobile device typically is designed with the attendant circuitry to read the stored contents from the SIM card.
In conventional systems, the SIM card provides the mobile device access to a single carrier network. To overcome this limitation, some mobile devices provide the ability to insert two SIM cards into the mobile device so as to be able to access two different carrier networks corresponding to the two SIM cards. However, this solution has the drawback of requiring two SIM cards as well as specialized hardware (i.e., a specialized mobile device) capable of accepting multiple SIM cards.